Correspondemé
by toy cupcakes
Summary: Carl, el chico de la mascara de Chica, mejor amigo de Bryan, el de la mascara de Bonnie, se encuentra bajo depresión por sus sentimientos hacia Kover. Segado por el temor de perderlo dara todo para tenerlo a su lado. Yaoi (ChicoxChico)
1. Sentimientos

**Hi, que tal mis lectores, sip e regresado de la muerte y estoy aquí con un nuevo fic, uno yaoi *-* de Fnaf 4, es mi OTP y nadie me la sacara nunca de la cabeza. Bueno a las aclaraciones:**

 **-FNaF le pertenece a Scott**

 **-Más adelante escenas hots y posible lemmon.**

 **-Perdon por las faltas de ortografia.**

 **-Yaoi si no te gusta pues busca otra historia.**

 **-Pareja: Kover (hermano de la mascara de Foxy) x Carl (Chico de la mascara de Chica)**

- _¿Por qué dios, por qué?_ \- Se preguntaba mentalmente un chico castaño de ojos miel con la mascara de Chica a su lado.- _¿Por qué tengo que amarlo? Se supone que solo es mi amigo_.- Se decía a si mismo, se preguntaran, ¿que le ocurre?, la respuesta es simple, Carl, un chico de 16 años de edad, recién cumplidos, después de mucho tiempo que no le pasaba, tenia problemas con su sexualidad, era gay. Cuando lo descubrió se asustó bastante en que le dirían sus padres, sus "amigos" y con la gente en si, dado que en ese tiempo los gays eran excluidos socialmente. Dio gracia que su madre no le importara con tal de que el sea feliz, a su padre le costo entender que su primogénito era gay, pero lo toleraba.

Pero sus "amigo" empezaron a meterse con el y lo excluyeron, el único que se quedo a su lado fue Bryan, del cual tiempo después se había enamorado, a pesar que le dijo sus sentimientos por el Bryan no lo dejo, intento que entendiera que a lo mejor no debería haber nada entre ellos, ya que Bryan era heterosexual, a pesar de que fue duro lo logro superar. Pero ahora se encuentra en un caso similar, le empezó a gustar Kover, el chico que hizo que tuviera amigos nuevamente, claro sin revelarle su sexualidad. Cuando lo noto, tubo esa pequeña esperanza de que solo era un poco de interes por el, pero no es así.

- _Dios solo dime ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué a la persona que menos tengo una oportunidad? ¡Tiene novia por todos los cielos! Nunca se fijaría en un hombre…_ _nunca_ _se fijaría en mi…_ \- Fue mucho para el pobre Carl, las lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, sentia que el universo estaba en su contra al hacer que se enamorara de Kover.

De repente oyó pasos que se aproximaban a su puerta, con rapidez tomo su mascara de Chica y se la puso para que no notaran sus lagrimas, el que abrió la puerta no fue nada más ni nada menos que su amor… Kover, un chico de pelo castaño claro, ojos de igual color y un poco musculoso.- ¿Qué hay amigo?- Preguntó sonriendo.- ¿Listo para salir?-

-Siempre listo.- Dijo con una alegría fingida.

-Bueno, necesitamos ir a pasar a buscar Karen.- Le menciono sonriendo.- Te recomendaría sacarte la mascara, no quiero que crea que sigo molestando a mi hermano.- Le aconsejo, Carl podía notar muy bien como quería que su relación con ella se arruine.

-Bien déjame ir al baño.- Dijo aguantando las lagriamas que amenazaban su salida.

Kover P.O.V

Siempre me pregunto ¿por qué cuando menciono a Karen Carl se desanima? No era así cuando lo conocí. Le esta pasando muy seguido, ya me esta preocupando. Casi siempre cuando vengo el tiene su mascara puesta, parese fingir su alegria continuamente y como si no notara que no le importa Karen, más bien, parece que ni le agrada.

Fin Kover P.O.V

Carl se le acerco a Kover sin decirle nada manteniéndose serio, Kover pudo notar marcas muy poco visibles de lagrimas en su cara y sus ojos reflejaban un poco de dolor.

-Carl, después quiero que hablemos ¿Ok?- Pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

- _Mierda_.- Pensó.- Ok.-

En el parque

Bryan y Alex estaban sentados esperando a sus dos amigos y a la novia de Kover, Karen. No tardaron mucho en notar que se acercaba el castaño junto a una peliroja y detrás un castaño con la cabeza baja.

Bryan pudo notar muy bien la tristeza del chico así que se acerco a el.- ¿Que te ocurre esta vez?- Preguntó rapidamente Bryan.

Carl no le respondio solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la peliroja, Bryan ya lo sabia, solo que tenia la leve esperanza de que no fuera por eso.- Ven, hay que hablar.- Le dijo y lo arrastro hacia un árbol alejado del grupo.- Vas a tener que decirle.- Dijo con mucha seriedad.

-Tu no entiendes.- Le menciono.- Es difícil amar sin ser correspondido.- Seguía diciendo desanimado, como si todas las esperanzas del mundo se allan ido.

-Pero ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir así?- Pregunto de nuevo Bryan casi desesperado.

-No sé, hasta que encuentre a otro al cual amar…- Menciono tratando de sonar como si no le importara lo que sentia, pero se le notaba completamente.

-¿Y rendirte?- Bryan dijo incrédulo.-Puedo ver que tu amas más a Kover que esa puta que se vende con el primer tipo que se encuentra en la esquina.- Le aseguro.

-Si yo lo amo tanto… ¿Por qué no me corresponde?- Le pregunto Carl casi con la voz quebrada.

Antes de que Bryan contestara, aparecio Karen, la peliroja de ojos cafes, con una sonrisa muy mal fingida, Bryan y Carl no negaron lo obvio, había escuchado.- ¡Bryan, Carl, hola, no me saludaron pequeños maleducados, lastima que ya nos vamos!- Dijo fingiendo muy mal estar alegre.

Carl podia notar su mirada de odio hacia el, pero no quizo responder. Los dos se dirigieron donde Kover y Alex sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Bueno. Ya aparecieron anti-sociales.- Bromeo Alex.

-Teniamos un asunte entre nosotros que atender.- Minitio Bryan.

-Bueno ¿Los arreglaron?- Pregunto curioso Kover, pensaba que eso era lo que tenía Carl tan deprimido.

-Más o menos.- Dijo rápidamente Bryan.- Bueno yo me voy mis padres quieren que cuide de Lucy en la noche.- Menciono para encaminarse a su casa.

-Si quieres te acompaño.- Le propuso Alex.

-Okey.- Los dos se fueron juntos.

-Bueno vamos a mi casa.- Dijo Kover a Carl y a su novia.

Durante todo el camino Karen se mantenia más apegada a Kover, como si quisiera provocarle celos o decirle de alguna manera a Carl que Kover le pertenecia.

Al llegar a la casa Kover fue recibido por su hermano menor, Kenny, con un abrazo y saludo a los otros dos para ir nuevamente a su habitación. Carl estaba un poco incomodo pero más que nada celoso de que Karen siguiera así de cariñosa logro captar algo que solo lo hizo enojar aun más: "Pronto tendremos nuestra noche". Aquel susurro que obviamente Karen quería que notara Carl fue lo que hizo que casi Carl aplastara la lata en la que tomaba bebida.

-Bueno Karen, es hora de que te vayas.- Dijo un poco desanimado Kover.

- _Al fin_.- Pensó Carl.

-Hasta mañana amor.- Le dio un tierno beso en los labios de Kover. Luego se acerco a Carl.- Hasta luego Carl.- Se acerco a sus mejillas pretendiendo que le iba dar un beso de despedida pero.- No te hagas ilusiones, Kover es mio y de nadie más.- Susurro y se fue.

-Bueno Carl hay que hablar.- Dijo Kover asiendo un gesto para que lo siguiera, al llegar a la habitación los dos quedan de frente.- Bueno dime… ¿Qué te tiene tan triste?- Pregunto llendo directo al grano.

-¿Por- por que la pregunta?- Carl pregunto nervioso.

-No soy tonto Carl, algo no te ha tenido bien este tiempo y quiero saber que.- El castaño se le acerco quedando los dos muy cerca. Kover empezo a ponerse nervioso al ver los ojos miel de Carl.

Carl estaba preso del miedo si es que Kover se enteraba que estaba enamorado de él. Pero a la vez disfrutaba de la cercanía.-… No te lo puedo decir…- Respondio bajando la mirada.

-Carl por favor te quiero ayudar.- Le dijo mientras le rodeaba con los brazos. Algo en su interior dijo que lo hiciera y no quiso negarse.

-Pero no lo haces.- Dijo nervioso por la acción de Kover.

-¿Tiene que ver con Bryan?- Pregunto un tanto molesto.

-N-no.- Respondio preocupado por el tono molesto.

-Entonces…- Kover tenía claro una cosa no se rendiria.

-Sueltame…- Dijo sin más Carl, se sentia bien al estar siendo abrazado por Kover pero a la vez era como una tortura.

-Por favor dime…- Seguía insistiendo.

-Juro que te lo diré.- Dijo alzando la vista a los ojos cafés de Kover.- Pero no hoy.- Finalizó soltándose del abrazo de Kover.- Adiós.- Y sin más se fue.

Kover se sentía mal por Carl pero… también sentía algo aparte, algo que le decía "ve abrázalo y no dejes que se vaya de tu lado". Kover medito sobre esto y luego alzo la vista un poco asustado.- _No puede haber vuelto_.- Se dijo a si mismo.

Hace mucho tiempo, antes de la mordida, Kover tubo sentimientos hacia Carl al principio creyó que solo era una etapa, pero no se quedo con eso mucho tiempo, cuando, accidentalmente, los dos chocaron y se besaron, después de eso Kover intento no pensar en lo sucedido e ignorar a Carl como el también lo hizo y termino olvidándolos, pero habian vuelto, se dio cuenta que nunca se habian ido solo los escondio. Se preocupo mucho eh intento dormir para olvidar lo que habia pasado pero le era imposible.

Para Carl las cosas tampoco estaban bien, se sentia un poco dolido por haberse ido del lado de Kover, queria irse a su casa y no separarse de el, pero no tenia nada que hacer más que sufrir por un amor que nunca sera correspondido… o ¿si lo sera?


	2. Te ayudare

**Segundo cap del fic! En este de seguro adiaran a Karen… yo la odio mucho ya**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Perdonar los errores de ortografía.**

 **-Kenny: niño que llora. Kover: Hermano de la mascara de foxy. Carl: Chico de la mascara de chica (me da gracia como suena XD). Bryan: Chico de la mascara de bonnie. Alex: Chico de la mascara de freddy.**

 **-FNaF le pertenece a Scott.**

Carl estaba caminando en dirección a la casa de Kover ya había pasado una semana desde que Karen se había enterado que estaba enamorado de Kover, no parecia importarle mucho que digamos. Bueno ese día Kover lo invito a su casa para hablar de algo. Cuando llegó fue recibido por su amigo.

-Hola.- Saludo Kover.

-Hola.- Saludo de vuelta Carl.- ¿De que querías hablar?-

-Sobre que es lo que tienes.- Fue al grano.-No me gusta ver que tu, uno de mis mejores amigos, este así.- Cuando Kover mencionó la palabra "amigo" sintió una punzada de dolor, al igual que Carl.

-Te dije que te lo diré pero será cuando yo crea que necesites saberlo.- Le recordó Carl.

Kover se quedo pensativo un tiempo, no quería que se fuera sin saber la verdad, de pronto algo golpeo su mente, algo que posiblemente tenga que ver con lo que le pasa a Carl.- ¿Tiene que ver con Karen?- Preguntó dejando helado al de ojos miel.

-N-no ¿qué te hace pensar eso?- Pregunto nervioso.

-Puedo ver que no te agrada ¿Por qué?-

-… Si te soy honesto ¿me dejarías tranquilo por un tiempo?- Pregunto.

-Lo prometo.- Juro.

-Bueno, es cierto ella no me agrada.- Admitió Carl.- No quiero que creas que yo sigo a las masas, pero…- Dio un suspiro y continuo.-Eh escuchado a sus ex decir que después de que se acuesta con ellos los termina engañando con el que termina volviéndose su futuro novio y así sucesivamente.- Dijo sorprendiendo a Kover ante la aclaración de su amigo ¿cómo no le dijo eso antes? Carl continuo.- No se si lo dicen para arruinar la reputación de Karen o dicen la verdad, pero no quiero que algo así te ocurra.- Finalizó mirando a la cara a su amigo que lo veía sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste hasta hoy?- Pregunto.

-Porque… Bueno… No quería que creyeras que yo intentaba quitarte la novia.- Mintió, ya que en su cabeza se decía a si mismo: "Porque yo quiero que esa zorra cortara contigo para tener una oportunidad de que estés a mi lado."

-Nunca pensaría eso.- Dijo sonriendo Kover.-Se bien que no me harías eso.- Aseguró aun sonriente.

Kover se acerco a Carl para abrazarlo pero la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Karen muy "alegre"

-¡Hola mi amor!- Grito separando a Carl de Kover y dándole un beso en los labios.- Hola Carl.- El saludo se hizo repentinamente frío.

-Hola Karen.- Dijo Carl.

Kover no entendió el repentino cambio de actitud de ambos, si querían llevarse bien el tendría que ayudarlos.-Oigan ¿vamos a comer algo?- Pregunto agarrando del brazo a su novia.

-No lo creo, si él esta aquí no tendríamos privacidad.- Aseguro la pelirroja con tono coqueto.

-No se preocupen yo me voy.- Dijo Carl pasando al lado de Kover y Karen para salir de la casa, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba el brazo.

Cuando Carl se dio la vuelta vio que Kover le tenia del brazo, eso provocó que se pusiera nervioso y temblara un poco.

-Tú te quedas acá.- Ordeno.- Al menos así podrían empezar a llevarse bien.- Dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Carl fue incapaz de desobedecerlo y se sentó en la cama, Karen lo miro con odio por unos segundos y luego sonrío divertida.- _¿Qué quiere esta ahora?_ \- Se preguntó Carl al ver como se le acercaba Karen.

-No sabes lo que dices o lo que haces ¿verdad?- Preguntó con tono juguetón.

Carl la miro confundido.-¿Por qué lo dices?- Le pregunto mientras veia como se sentaba a su lado.

-Por qué eres gay.- Dijo con simpleza.- Se nota que no te has dado el tiempo de ver el hermoso cuerpo femenino.- Le susurro. Carl empezó a enojarse ante las palabras de la peliroja , Carl simplemente encontró más atracción hacia el hombre por que lo trataban mejor, o sea si, puede que una mujer sea dulce, pero es mas probable que solo sea por interés y no por como eres en realidad.- Cuando acabe con Kover te daré la oportunidad de admirarlo. ¿Qué me dices?- Ella estaba segura que le diría que si.

-Nunca le haría eso a Kover.- Respondió.- Como sabes no me gustan las mujeres y si me llegan a gustar no seria una zorra que solo piensa en acostarse con todos.-

Karen hizo una mueca de enojo, pero se relajo.-Y yo que pensaba que entenderías, que entre todos los amigos de Kover eras el más normal, bueno párese que me equivoque.- Dijo desilusionada pero despertando la curiosidad del Castaño miel.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Tanto Bryan como Alex son normales.- Respondió con un poco de furia.

-Me refiero en el amor.- Explico la de ojos café.-Bryan es completamente asexual, se nota que nunca amara a alguien, es muy serio y guapo si, pero un caso perdido, no hay que esforzarse en alguien que no entiende que es el amor.- Se burló, Carl quería saltar y matarla hay mismo, no le importaba terminar en prisión por ello, ¿Cómo podía hablar así de sus amigos? El sabe que Bryan no ama a nadie, pero es solo porque no a encontrado a una chica que se le quiera acercar y conocerlo y por como es se enamoré.- Y Alex… puff… Solo un ciego no se daría cuenta que esta detrás de Bryan, ya eh intentado que se fije en mi, pero también es un idiota que mira al hombre, no sabe que nunca lograra que se fije en el.- Finalizó con un tono de desearles lo peor.

Carl ya no soporto más, era cierto que era obvio que Alex estaba detrás de Bryan, pero decir que no tenía oportunidad y que Bryan no sabia que era el amor, ya era demasiado.- Ellos saben como amar de verdad no como tu…- Dijo parándose dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Soy feliz siendo gay, aunque no lo creas. Por que, a diferencia de ti, yo me enamoro de verdad. Toma por echo que nunca seré parte de tu lista de hombres con los que te haz acostado.- Finalizó mirandola con odio puro y se fue.

Kover iba a subir con la comida para Carl, su novia y el. Escucho unos pasos por el sala de estar, cuando asomo su cabeza vio a Carl dirigiéndose a la puerta con la cabeza gacha.

-¿A donde vas?- Preguntó Kover agarrandolo de la mano antes que pudiera llegar a la puerta.

-Yo-yo me voy.-Respondió Carl con la voz quebrada.

Kover noto las lagrimas, rompiéndole el corazón y solo preocupándolo más.-Carl esto ya ha ido muy lejos, dime que esta ocurriendo ¿Qué te tiene así?- Dijo dandolo vuelta para que quede justo al frente suyo.

-No-no te pue-puedo de-cir.- Carl estaba completamente quebrado, por dos cosas, uno tener que soportar a Karen, la que sabiendo el secreto lo usa a su favor. Antes de que Carl bajara le dijo a ella que le diria a Kover sobre lo que pensaba hacer pero ella le advirtió que si se atreve le contara a todos incluyendo a Kover, de su amor hacia el, y la otra era por que Kover era tan amable con el que no soportaba la idea de que solo fuera su amigo.

-Si me dices juro ayudarte.- Uso un tono dulce. Kover agarro la cara de Carl y empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Carl se sonrojo y desvío la mirada de la cara de Kover.- Entre todos, tu eres el que menos me puede ayudar.- Susurro casi para si mismo. Esto provoco que las lagrimas volvieran a salir, estaba dispuesto a darse la vuelta e irse.

Kover de nuevo escucho en su mente "ve, abrázalo y no dejes que se vaya de tu lado" y eso hizo volvió a voltear a Carl y lo abrazo con fuerza. Carl se sorprendió y lentamente fue correspondiendo a su abrazo, Carl apoyo su cabeza en hombro de Kover y se quedaron hay. En ese momento no les importaba nada más que los dos estuvieran juntos, Carl olvido completamente el porque lloraba y todo lo que le había dicho Karen y Kover se olvido que incluso tenía novia, solo le importaba saber que ahora Carl ya se encontraba bien y tranquilo.

Karen miraba con odia esta escena, maldiciendo a Carl.- Sabes jugar bien, pero no voy a perder.- Susurro. Kenny estaba escuchando y viendo todo, incluso escucho la conversación de Carl y Karen. Solo pensaba en una cosa: decirle la verdad de Karen a su hermano…

 **Ahora Kenny ayudara a su hermano en el problema amoroso en el que se encuentra metido. No queria dejarlo fuera así que bueno ayuda…**

 **Hasta luego.**


End file.
